It's your fault
by xxMiss Lizxx
Summary: Brittany was heartbroken. Alvin broke her heart. What do you think this will lead her to do?


Alvin and Brittany broke up. They shared a beautiful romantic relationship for two years after he decided to break her heart. All those times that she thought were perfect turned out to be all lies.

It was midnight. Brittany had been waiting for her mother and sisters to sleep. Eventually, after she was sure they were asleep, she got off her bed and crept down the stairs quietly.

'This_ is all his fault. How could he just cheat on me after what we had gone through together?' _She thought as the tears from her cheeks came down.

She was ready to do this. She went into the kitchen quietly grabbing a knife, a rope and a gun. She was sobbing quietly as she left the house through the garden door.

She went out to the park in the middle of the night and was never gonna come back. It was the only way to get rid of this pain. It was ALL his fault!

Meanwhile, Alvin and his brothers were playing truth or dare. Alvin wasn't tired and kept his brothers up all night playing quietly while Dave was sound asleep.

"Alright Alvin, last round. I dare you to sneak into Brittany's house and apologise for everything you put her through." Simon whispered to him crossily.

"What?" Alvin exclaimed quietly.

"Simon's right Alvin. You put Brittany through hell. And it's all your fault that poor Brittany could be crying in her sleep. You need to apologise to her now!" Theodore whispered to Alvin.

Alvin sighed. "Alright. Fine. I'll go apologise to her. But I doubt she'll listen." He got up glaring at his brothers.

He went out of their room and down the stairs quietly making sure that Dave didn't hear him and his brothers wont tell Dave.

He crept through the corridors quietly and out the front door closing it quietly and carefully.

_'I just hope she forgives me.'_

He turned just in time to see Brittany coming out of the garden door and straight to the park. He raised his eyebrow at this. What is she doing out so late?

He followed her quietly running after her making sure she doesn't hear or see him. Once he got a good look at her he could see she had tears in her eyes. That made him feel guilty and horrible in the inside.

Once he saw her going in he went in himself making sure she didn't see him yet as he hid himself behind a tree. He looked back at her still hiding from her. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

Brittany was sobbing putting down items she held in her hand. She grabbed a rope and tied it around a tree branch. He was confused. What _was _Brittany doing?

She was crying out of pain as she grabbed the knife and began grazing it around her wrist and neck causing blood to come out. Alvin just stared in horror at the scene playing in front of him. But he couldn't bring himself to run over to her and snatch the knife away yelling at her to stop what she is doing.

But then as she threw the knife on the floor and grabbed the gun he stood there frozen. She wasn't about to kill herslef was she?

But when she tied a knot on the rope and was about to put it around her head. Tears started to form in his eyes. She was committing suicide!

He snapped out of his frozen and shocked self and screamed at the top of his lungs running to her. "NO! BRITTANY DON'T! STOP IT! STOP DOING THIS!" He had tears rolling down his face as she stared shocked at him with tears of her own falling out from her eyes.

She still had the gun in her right hand and held it up to her head. "Take one more step towards me Alvin and I shoot the gun!" Threatening him while sobbing and crying.

He stopped walking towards her and stood there looking at her as she looked back at him. He stepped back a bit and she released her grip on the gun a bit.

He didn't care about the dare anymore. This was serious. And he seriously wanted to apologise and stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life.

"Brittany! Listen to me! I'm sorry OK? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cheat on you and I want you to know that I hate myself for doing this to you! Just get your head off that rope and let go of the gun and tell me you forgive me! Please!" He was desperate for her. He did'nt want her to murder herself. He didn't want her do die. He just wanted to apologise to her and get her to forgive him and forget this ever happened.

Her shock went down as she stared at him through hurt but forgiving eyes. Before she recovered and put the rope fully round her neck.

"PLEASE BRITTANY! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSLEF! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" His eyes were filled with tears and he was sobbing loudly.

She began to sob again as she looked at him. "Alvin just go home! Pretend you never saw me! Just go home!" Looking at him.

"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU KILL YOURSELF BECAUSE OF ME! I WON'T HAVE IT! SO JUST STOP THIS CRAP AND LET'S GO HOME! NOW BRITTANY!" He had fear in his voice and regret written all over his face.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ALVIN! AND I DON'T CARE HOW YOU FEEL RIGHT NOW BECAUSE NOW YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURST TO HAVE YOURSELF CRUSHED BY A LOVED ONE!" Her tears were still going and her heart went to the point where she couldn't take this anymore.

"I FEEL TERRIBLE BRITTANY! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? I KNOW YOU HAD YOUR HEART BROKEN BY ME AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU BACK THEN AND HOW MUCH I STILL LOVE YOU NOW! WHAT I DID WAS STUPID AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I REGRET IT! BUT IF ANYONE IS GOING TO DIE IT WOULD BE ME! NOT YOU! SO STOP DOING THIS TO YOURSELF BRITT! STOP TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF!" He was sobbing madly now. He was red in the face after all that anger and regret he felt for himself. And for Brittany's sake he would do anything to stop herself from making this deathly mistake.

She looked at him through tears. She tried taking deep breaths after all that stress, anger and sadness she went through. She looked at herself and noticed how deep she went through her skin. And how much blood was coming out and dropping on the floor. She looked back at Alvin and took off the rope around her neck. She threw the gun down and ran to Alvin hugging him tightly around his neck. He did the same with her wrapping his arms around her waist. They both had tears falling down from their eyes.

He looked at her face then into her eyes as she looked back in his. He grabbed her face gently then compassionately but ugently pressed his lips on hers as she kissed back with twice as much. It soon turned into a hard and passionate kiss that turned into a french kiss. Their bodies, lips, tongues and faces were pressed together with their hands exploring one another's body. Soon they pulled away.

They both were both breathing heavily with their eyes closed and with forheads and noses pressed together. They looked back into eachother's eyes. Alvin tenderly kissed Brittany's lips again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered closing his eyes just wanting to feel closer to Brittany.

"It's OK. What's been done is done. Let's just forget it and start over" She whispered back to him.

"Alright. And I promise you this time I won't ever think of cheating on you again." He told her holding her body closer to his.

She smiled at him. "I love you Alvin"

He smiled widely. "I love you too Brittany. Forever and Always. Now you promise me you'll never scare me like that again."

She smiled widely giggling a bit. "I promise."

**This was a story about one of the causes that could make you commit suicide. This one was of the breakup of a romantic relationship. I don't know why I decided to write about it. But I guess it was because I wanted to try something different. Anyway, review! :)**


End file.
